1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical system assembly of an electric automobile, and an energy system and an actuating device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern lives, people are paying more and more attention to automobiles. Except for a few electric automobiles and hybrid electric automobiles, the vast majority of the automobiles employ fuel engines or gas engines as their power source which causes tremendous environmental contamination. Besides, with less and less energy, the fuel prices thereof are getting higher and higher, which causes the use costs of such automobiles are more and more expensive.
Generally, the electric automobile includes an electrical system assembly which is provided with batteries. The electrical system assembly of the electric automobile includes functional units of an energy system, a power system and an instrument system etc. The electric automobile may also include a solar panel which is used to provide energy to the batteries. The automobile with a solar device includes a vehicle body, a solar receiver device, a solar charging circuit and the batteries for storing energy. The solar device provides power to the batteries. Such solar device is controlled by the energy system in order to achieve better energy utilization. The power system includes a motor and a controller.